outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Comte St. Germain
The Comte St. Germain is a French nobleman who seeks retribution against Claire after she costs him an entire shipload of goods, and who may be involved with even more sinister activities. Personal History The Comte St. Germain's background is mysterious. By 1744 he was a well-established merchant and a member of the French court. He was married but also kept a mistress. As a time traveler, he has lived during the 1630s and possibly other eras. He first attempts to travel forward beyond his own projected lifetime in 1778, with the help of Master Raymond. Events of the Novels ''Dragonfly in Amber In 1744, one of the seamen on the Comte's ship ''Patagonia is suspected of having smallpox. When Claire Fraser publicly confirms this, the Comte's ship, cargo and profits are lost and the Comte warns her she will pay for her actions. Weeks later, the Comte makes good on his threats when he poisons Claire with bitter cascara, making her very sick and terrified that she is losing her baby. Later, the Comte is a guest at a dinner party hosted by Claire and Jamie Fraser. Claire wears the white crystal that Raymond gave her around her neck, with hopes of eliciting a reaction from the Comte. In the course of the evening, the Comte reveals that Charles Stuart has secured a loan to enable him to invest in a shipment of high quality port with the Comte. On another occasion, the Comte is part of the Duke of Sandringham's party during a visit to the Royal stables at Argentan. His wife, the Comtesse, accompanies him; the presence of the Bishop on such outings precludes his bringing one of his mistresses. When the Comte St. Germain and Master Raymond are both accused of sorcery and taken to the Palace to face trial before the King's chamber. Louis brings Claire into the room and instructs her to listen to their testimony, then use her powers as La Dame Blanche, which enable her to see the soul of a man, to determine who is telling the truth. When Claire declares that the Comte is associated with a group called Les Disciples du Mal, the Comte retaliates by accusing Claire of being the servant of Satan in league with Master Raymond. He produces a snake from his shirt and quotes a passage from the Bible that says that servants of the true God can handle snakes without being harmed. Master Raymond then speaks up and provides the rest of the quote which is that servants of the true God will not die if they drink deadly poison. As Claire, the Comte and Raymond now all stand accused of sorcery, Raymond suggests that they all drink some poison to prove their innocence. He produces a flask of "dragon's blood" and pours out three cups. Both he and Claire drink it without effect, but the Comte falls down writhing, and then subsides into limpness. "The Space Between" The Comte, also known as Paul Rakoczy, returns to Paris after thirty years. ''An Echo in the Bone Comte St Germain does not appear in this novel, however, he is mentioned. In July 1777, while in Philadelphia, Percy Beauchamp tells Lord John Grey that he believes that Fergus Fraser is the son of Amelie Beauchamp – Percy's deceased sister-in-law – and Comte St. Germain. Personality As a merchant in Paris, St. Germain developed a reputation for ruthlessness. Physical Appearance ﻿Slender and elegant with heavy brows and thin lips.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 6 Relationships While in Paris, the Comte had a relationship with a woman named Melisande Robicheaux. Name *''Comte is a title of nobility, and is the (French and Occitan) form of (Latin comitatus). *'Germain' is a French form of Germanus, which was an ancient Roman that meant "brother" in Latin.Behind the Name: Germain – accessed 1 July 2016.Behind the Name: Germanus – accessed 1 July 2016. *'Paul' comes from the Roman family name Paulus, which meant "small" or "humble" in Latin.Behind the Name: Paul – accessed 28 June 2016 *'Rakoczy' is a Hungarian habitational name for someone from any of four places called Rákóc in what was formerly part of Hungary, now in Slovakia and Ukraine. This surname is also well established in Poland and Austria.Ancestry: Rakoczy – accessed 1 July 2016. Trivia *The was an actual historical figure from the time period depicted in the novels and the television series based on them. The real St. Germain was not French by birth, was an accomplished and claimed to know the secret of creating the ' ' which had given him immortality. Unlike the unflattering depiction in the novel and TV series, he was known as a healer and generous humanitarian who never wore the peacock colors and style of other men of his era, but always dressed in plain, dark, usually black clothing. *''Patagonia'' – the ship owned by the Comte St. Germain which has smallpox aboard and is consequently burnt. *''Scalamandre'' – the ship transporting the port that the Comte St. Germain and Charles Stuart are importing to France, and that Jamie and Murtagh stop by faking Murtagh having smallpox.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 27 *At some point during his life, the Comte was in the Low Countries in 1630."The Space Between" *There is a Paul Rakoczy mentioned in "A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows" – one of Jerry MacKenzie's fellow fliers – whom Diana has suggested may be related to the Comte St. Germain, though not the same person. TV Series French actor Stanley Weber will portray the Comte St. Germain in the Outlander television adaptation.Outlander Casting News: See the First New Face of Season Two – June 2, 2015 Appearances Season Two *Through a Glass, Darkly *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *La Dame Blanche (Episode) *Untimely Resurrection *Best Laid Schemes... *Faith Gallery S02E07-still33.jpg S02E07-still16.png S02E07-still31.jpg S02E07 Still10.jpg S02E07-still27.jpg S02E06-Still27.jpg S02E06-Still25.jpg S02E06-Still26.jpg S02E06-Still29.jpg S02E06-Still20.jpg S02E06-Still30.jpg S02E06-Still31.jpg S02E06-still3.jpg S02E05-still2.jpg S02E05-still18.jpg S02E04-still31.jpg S02E04-still26.jpg S02E04-still25.jpg S02E01-still8.jpg S02E01-still9.jpg Comte-st-germain.png St.Germain-Season2-Image1.jpg St.Germain-Season2-image2.jpg St.Germain-Season2-image3.jpg St.Germain-Season2-image4.jpg St.Germain-Season2-image5.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:French characters Category:18th century characters